


Sleepless in Lost Heaven

by PrincessRavenna



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: (for the most part), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Salieri's evil what?, Sam's betrayal who?, never heard of 'em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRavenna/pseuds/PrincessRavenna
Summary: It's 1930's and Lost Heaven is at brink of civil war. Both pro-supernaturals groups and those groups that are against them are more than ready to start an all-out fight. And a young vampire named Tommy Angelo never expected to be caught up in the middle of it...
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo, Tommy Angelo/Sarah Angelo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. An (extra)Ordinary Shift

Evening was approaching slowly in Lost Heaven and Tommy Angelo was preparing to start his work day or more appropriately a work night. Tommy was grateful that his employers allowed him - a vampire - to work nightshifts. Not everyone was so accepting. He had seen himself how folks like him – vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies and others – were fired, rejected from applying for job and even beaten half-dead. Only because they weren’t a normal, regular humans. Lost Heaven –along with Empire Bay and New Bordeaux- are known for being home for one of the biggest supernatural community in USA. But it doesn’t mean that there isn’t any prejudices and notions to exterminate all non-human people. And Marcu Morello was the loudest voice of these beliefs. Tommy shuddered at the mere thought of him and his “New Salem Society”. Tommy met them once and it was one too many times. After grabbing every necessary things into his bag got out of his flat. When he was closing door, an old woman approached him and asked:

-Leaving early this time, Thomas?-

Tommy smiled softly and replied:

-My boss asked me to arrive a bit earlier. He said he needs some help with something.-

-Alright, but be careful! Sun’s still up and I don’t want to tend your burns again!-

Tommy chuckled.

-Okay, Mrs. Miller, I’ll try.- he answered

-And stop calling me Mrs. Miller! Call me Abigail.- Mrs. Miller huffed

Abigail Miller was a very well respected witch in this neighborhood. She had a small shop on the ground floor where she is selling potions, infusions, variety of different herbs and other magic-related things. Everybody in this area knew her and both humans and non-humans came to her to get some help or an advise. And she was more than happy to give it to everyone. Tommy glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. He was getting late.

-Well, I gotta go or boss will rip my head off.-

Mrs. Miller smiled and said:

-See you later, then!-

-Likewise, Abigail.-

* * *

Tommy jogged through sunny streets of Little Italy, umbrella clutched tightly in his hand. He ignored weird looks that were shot in his direction. When he finally arrived to garage, he was quickly called over by his boss. Tommy came into his office and asked:

-What do you need me for?-

-I’m practically drowning in reports and complaints, you will help me sort this through- his boss said nonchalantly.

Tommy nodded, pulled a chair and started to examine the paperwork. After an hour he was done and boss told him to go back to the garage and start working. Tommy went to lockers in order to put his bag away. When he opened the locker he let out a small chuckle. There was no garlic, no wooden stake, no threats, nothing made out of silver. Good. Maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad…

-OI, CORPSE HUMPER!!!-

_‘And you jinxed it, bravo!’_ Tommy let out a sigh of frustration and slowly turned around. Aaron Smith. Of course it was him. He was very abusive towards Tommy, only because he was a ‘freak’. Aaron was a part of New Salem Society and he thought that it granted him a right to bully supernaturals without consequences. When Tommy finally faced his bully, he asked with clear irritation in his voice:

-What do you want?-

Aaron looked like he was about to hit Tommy, but instead shouted:

-Because of YOU, I almost lost my job! So you have to pay for it!!-

-It’s not my fault that you drive like a drunk and clients complaining for it. If anyone you should blame yourself!- Tommy shouted back

-THAT’S ENOUGH!- a third voice rung out.

Everybody -including Tommy and Aaron- looked in direction of where the voice originates from. They saw their red-faced boss who was very angry. He ordered everyone to return back to work. Aaron reluctantly did so, muttering obscenities at Tommy. And Tom took a deep breath (he didn’t knew why he kept doing that, he as a vampire doesn’t need air in order to survive), put his bag in locker and walked towards his assigned taxi.

-This is going to be a long night- he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Prohibition didn’t stop people from drinking alcohol. And drunk people are usually more loose with their cash, forgetting that America still deals with aftermath of the Great Depression. _‘Good, more money for me.’_ Tommy thought as he began checking wheels. Soon his shift would end and he already planned to spend the rest of the night with Mrs. Miller and help her organize her cupboards and showcases in her shop. He heard some noise in the background but didn’t paid much attention to it. When this commotion became closer, Tommy heard a car crash and gunshots. He got up and started walking towards the corner to see what happened when suddenly a man with a gun in his hand -visibly out of breath- ran from behind of it. This man glanced at Tommy and his cab, turned his head and screamed:

-Come on, Paulie! The taxi’s here! We’ll be fine!-

After these words were said a man –named Paulie- came limping with a heavily wounded, pregnant lady in his arms. A fairy. When his gun-wielding friend noticed the limp, he took the woman from his arms and told his friend to go to the taxi. Tommy in the meantime had opened doors to the back seat and said:

-C’mon guys, quickly!-

Two men looked shocked for a second but immediately recovered and rushed into the cab. They all climbed in. Tommy spared a glance to backseat and promptly regretted it. This woman had so many scars, bruises and lacerations it was unbelievable. Her legs were mangled, twisted into unnatural shapes. She looked like she was on a verge of dying. The worst was her back, it seemed like her wings were brutally ripped off. Tommy could still see stubs in place were her wings were. Unable to tear his eyes from this poor woman he asked:

-Sibyl The Prophet’s Hospital?-

-Yeah, fast!- man named Paulie said.

Sibyl The Prophet’s Hospital was built in 1896 in Downtown by rich supernaturals as a response to the outcry of less affluent magical folk that were denied service at the regular hospital because of their race. Tommy actually landed there once when he was a kid. Some neighborhood bullies forced him to eat garlic. He almost died because of it. Only thanks to doctors he’s still alive to this day. So when he heard the conformation of the address, he started his cab and rushed towards the hospital. During this ride Paulie that was sitting next to him looked over his shoulder and asked his friend:

-You think the NSS guys is still on our tail, Sam?-

-Nah, I shot down their car. If they didn’t took another car, we should be safe.- man, whose name is Sam, replied.

After what it would seem like an eternity, they finally arrived at Sibyl The Prophet’s Hospital. The taxi barely came into halt and Sam bolted out with pregnant lady in his arms screaming at Paulie:

-Stay in the car, Paulie. I got this!-

Paulie sagged in his seat, letting out a sigh of relief. Tommy was quiet and therefore was a awkward silence in car. After a minute or two his passenger decided to break the quietness.

-Aren’t you going to ask what happened?-

Tommy was surprised by this question.

-What if I’m a part of New Salem Society?- Tommy inquired.

-A vampire as a NSS member, that would be interesting.- Paulie chuckled.

Tommy gaped at this. How this man could have know that he was a vampire. He asked the man this question. Paulie answered:

-I can smell it on you. Also, you have too long fangs for a human.-

-You are a werewolf.-

Paulie simply nodded at Tommy’s statement. Werewolves were able to differentiate scents of other creatures, both magical and non-magical. Tommy hummed and glanced towards the hospital to see if Sam was coming out. And lo and behold, Sam came through the doors. He quickly descended from hospital’s stairs and got inside the cab, answered the question that hung in the air.

-Both her and baby are gonna live. It’s definitely not going to be an easy life, but still.-

Paulie practically shouted in joy and Tommy let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Then he griped the steering wheel and asked:

-Where to now?-

-Little Italy.- Sam said.

Tommy pulled back from the place he parked and set on a road. He looked into rear mirror to check out Sam. He had a nice black hair, piercing blue eyes and his skin was a bit too light to be human. He also noticed a chocker that was wrapped around Sam’s neck. _‘He is a witch…’_ Tommy’s mind supplied. He wondered if those two were a part of a group called “Children of Hecate”. This group was led by Ennio Salieri, an activist supernatural, who tries to bring an end to anti-magic ideas and prejudices. Tommy had always admired him, believing that Salieri did more for the community than all those politicians and senators combined. He finally made up his mind and asked:

-You two are with Salieri?-

Sam, who previously had been staring out of the window, snapped his head towards Tommy and drawn out his gun, pointing it at Tommy’s head. Tommy sucked in a big breath, cursing himself for even asking this question. Those few seconds dragged on forever until Paulie intervened:

-Calm down Sam, he’s safe.- Sam wasn’t convinced by this so Paulie quickly added:

-He’s a vampire, so I doubt that NSS would accept him.-

Sam visibly relaxed, dropping his gun. Tommy sighed in relief. Sam murmured an apology under his breath. Tommy accepted this apology, knowing that this night was rough on all of them. He noticed that they were getting close to Marshall Bridge, so he decided to use it. All he needed to do is pass Central Island, go through West River Tunnel and they would be in Little Italy. Three cars suddenly appeared while they were crossing the bridge, blocking the way entirely. Paulie shouted:

-Shit! Looks like the NSS guys want us dead!-

-Hold on, I’m gonna try something!- Tommy screamed and stepped on the gas.

The taxi gained speed and rammed thought this blockade. One car -the one Tommy crashed with- hit the bridge’s barrier, which prompted other two car to start chasing them. He, Sam and Paulie spent half an hour trying to lose their pursuers by driving through construction sites. When last pursuer crashed on some building Paulie chuckled:

-Close one, right Sammy?-

-Yeah.- Sam replied

Tommy inquired where they want to exactly as they started entering West River Tunnel. Sam said to go to Salieri’s Bar. So Tommy did that. It wasn’t a very long ride. When they pulled up to the street where Salieri’s Bar was located, Sam and Paulie started to get out with later saying:

-Stay here.-

-Why?- Tommy asked surprised.

-We need to pay for your service.-

-Guys, it’s not necessary…- Tommy started to argue but was stopped mid-sentence:

-No arguing! You going to take this money. You deserve it.- Paulie stated.

Tommy simply nodded, not seeing the point of arguing. He observed how two men slowly crossed the street, Paulie heavily leaning on Sam, and entered the bar. Tommy sagged in his seat, letting out a sigh. _‘What a night’_ he thought. He got out of his cab to see how extensive the damage was. It wasn’t too bad. Smashed bumper, multiple minor dents and scratched off paint. Tommy knew that he had to come up with some explanation or his boss will surely fire him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed someone exiting the bar. He felt someone pat him on the shoulder so Tommy turned around only to face Sam, who handed him an envelope.

-Here’s your money. I think it’s enough.- Sam said.

-I’m sure it’s more than enough.- Tommy responded.

-Mr. Salieri is very grateful for your help, so if you need some help, maybe a loan or a new job, don’t hesitate to ask. Me and Paulie will vouch for you.- Sam remarked as he lit up his cigarette.

Tommy hummed in agreement and hid envelope in his jacked. He continued to inspect the damages. Sam noticed it and asked:

-Your employer will make a fuss out of this?-

-He’s been looking for a reason to fire me lately and I think that helping you guys will definitely not help me much.-

-Alright, here’s what we’re going to do: You will tell your boss that these scratches and smashed bumper are result of you swerving in order to avoid hitting an old, little lady. When he demands money for repairs, you will give him money _next_ shift. When he asks where you got this kind of money, you will tell him that you won it at poker. Sounds good?- Sam said.

-I wouldn’t come up with better idea.- Tommy admitted truthfully.

Sam smiled and patted Tommy on the shoulder and said:

-See you around, kid.-

Tommy watched as Sam left in direction of Salieri’s Bar. Then he got into his cab, star it up and drove to the garage because it was way past his work-hours. That and Mrs. Miller is out of her mind with worry because he is taking too long to come back. Right now, Tommy hoped that rest of the night would be less eventful.

* * *

Tommy walked up on the stairs of his flat building and went towards Mrs. Miller’s door. He knocked on a door and waited for her to answer it. His mind went back to the talk he had with his boss after he returned back to the garage. He, _of course,_ asked what happened to the taxi and Tommy told the lie Sam come up with. Boss demanded that Tommy will pay up for the repairs or he would lose his job. Tommy said that he will get this money as fast as he can. That interaction with his boss went practically as Sam predicted. _‘Maybe he’s a witch gifted with clairvoyance’_ he thought. Every witch had a certain talent they were born with. Clairvoyant witches can predict future, no matter how distant it is, with great accuracy. If they wanted to see farther into future, they use tarot cards, crystal balls and other magical items as conduits. Tommy’s train of thoughts was interrupted when Mrs. Miller opened the door.

-There you are! I was beginning to worry! Where have you been?- Mrs. Miller said.

-Sorry Abigail, I was held up at work.- Tommy replied.

-Yeah? What drunk bastard you had to drive around?-

Tommy hesitated for a few seconds, debating on whatever tell her the truth or not. He decided on a former.

-Actually, I helped Salieri’s guys with delivering a wounded, pregnant lady to the hospital.-

-Really? Well, that’s good. Maybe you will finally quit being a taxi driver and be more productive to our society by joining Children of Hecate.-

Tommy raised an eyebrow at last comment and questioned:

-You think that being a cabbie isn’t a real job?-

-Being a taxi driver is good for less ambitious individuals. You deserve better!- She proudly exclaimed.

Tommy chuckled at that. Then he heard Mrs. Miller mumbling:

-At least they are providing _real_ help for supernaturals, unlike those political pricks.-

-You really think so?- Tommy asked. Mrs. Miller was surprised that he heard her.

-Well… Yes! All those politicians and senators are _always_ telling us how they going to help our society and give us equal rights and so far I don’t see real and permanent results of it!-

Tommy simply hummed in agreement since they share the same opinion on this matter. He decided to change the topic because political conversations with Mrs. Miller can become heated very, _very_ quickly.

-I’ve heard that you need help with your shop. Can I help?-

She told him that she had to rearrange cupboards and showcases and simply needed someone to keep track of it, so she wouldn’t mistake one cupboard for another. Tommy gladly helped her with that. After two hours the work was done and Mrs. Miller gave him a potion that would make him immune to the effects of the sun as a ‘thank you’ gift. He always appreciated those little gifts.

After they bid their goodbyes he returned to his flat and pulled out the envelope Sam gave him. When he opened and saw the amount of money contained in it, he almost fainted. Enough to fix the cab. Bah. Nearly enough to buy a new one. Tommy started to think about Sam’s and Mrs. Miller’s arguments about job. Maybe he should change his job and start providing real help for supernaturals. But this debate will have to wait until tomorrow morning. Right now, Tommy just wanted to rest and maybe even take a little nap. He pulled the curtains in order to block out the sun that was slowly creeping up. He laid down on his couch and closed his eyes. _'Maybe next shift will not be so difficult.'_ that was Tommy's last thought before he drifted away into his dreams.


	2. Day That's Just Keeps On Getting Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I was sidetracked by the other one... Nonetheless, enjoy!

It was a lovely, early morning of 22nd of September and Tommy was resting with his eyes closed, thinking what he will do today. A sudden shrill of a ringing phone made Tommy open his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to see what time it was. He was surprised to see that it was little over two hours since he laid down, sun started to peak from the horizon. Vampires do not have the need of sleep but Tommy liked taking short naps. He stood up from his couch and quickly walked over to the table where he had his phone. He wondered who would call him at such hour. His question was promptly answered when he picked up the phone.

-Hello?-

-Angelo, tomorrow you are going to have a double shift. Understand?- his boss said the second when Tommy finished.

-Wait, both night _and_ day shift?!- Tommy asked shocked

-Yes. If you want to keep your job, you will be on time!- his boss nearly shouted the last part before ending the call.

Tommy stands there in daze for few seconds before putting down his phone.

-Fucking piece of shit.- he cursed under his breath.

Tommy wondered why he chose to work with taxi company instead of buying his own cab and be self-employed taxi driver. Being self-employed would spare him so much problems. He rubbed his eyes, debating on what to do. It was interrupted by his stomach rumbling. He huffed and went to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle filled with pig’s blood. Tommy didn’t enjoyed it’s taste but he didn’t wanted to harm living creatures or go to hospital to get blood bags since there are people who needed them more than him. He bent down in order to see if he needs to buy it from butcher. He groaned in disappointment when he saw that all bottles are empty. Looks like Tommy is going to have a trip to butcher. He also took the pills doctor prescribed him. He was running out of them. Luckily, he had an appointment with doctor today, so he can ask him to refill his prescription. He closed the fridge and on his way out of his kitchen he picked up a newspaper from table. He sat down on couch and opened the newspaper while sipping blood. He was greeted by a photo of angry looking Morello with bold words above spelling out:

**New Salem Society gains more popularity!**

This got Tommy’s attention. He started to read this article. The more he delved into it, the more disgusted he became. So much anger and hatred spilling out of this man’s mouth. It also bothered Tommy how much popularity this hate group was earning. He was afraid that soon those words would turn into actions in shape of lynching and massacres. He finished his bottle and went to kitchen so he could wash the bottle. Tommy hummed a tune he heard on a radio a while ago while he washed all bottles so they can be filled again later. He packed every bottle to his bag and went towards his flat’s door, picking up a umbrella on his way. Before he closed the door, he checked if he took his wallet with him and then went down on the stairs.

Streets of Little Italy were basked in early morning sun, so Tommy kept his head in his umbrella’s shadow. Of course, he has to suffer through Sunlight Overexposure Disorder. This illness (colloquially called ‘sun flu’) only affects vampires, it consisted of nausea, skin hypersensitivity, dizziness, tiredness and even third degree burns if case was severe. It was caused by being in the sunlight, unprotected by anything, for prolonged amount of time. Right now, the only treatment for this are taking special pills, drinking blood and avoiding sunlight for some time. Because of being a vampire, Tommy’s boss often made him do daily shifts and therefore he often has this illness. His record was a full 2 weeks of working nonstop. Tommy was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t noticed a lady walking down the street. They bumped into each other. Tommy apologized because he felt like it was his fault. Woman also apologized while she was fixing her heavy coat that looked like someone had wrapped her in a massive carpet. It was warm today, so Tommy assumed that she was a vampire with a baby in her arms. Baby vampires do not have a developed immunity to sun yet, so for the first months they are kept from all sorts of light. She looked around as if she was looking for something and asked:

-Excuse me sir, do you know where “Little Owl House” is? I can’t find it.-

Tommy perked up and happily told her the directions to Mrs. Miller’s shop. He was pleased that Mrs. Miller and her store were gaining more and more publicity. He even proposed that she’d buy a bigger place but Mrs. Miller said that she didn’t needed it. The lady thanked Tommy and went on her way. Tommy continued his journey to butcher, humming to himself. He finally made it and entered the store.

-Well, good morning Mr. Angelo. The usual?- Tommy was greeted with this.

-Yeah, I even have bottles for exchange!-

-Alright, wait here…- and with that butcher disappeared into freezer.

Tommy took eight empty bottles from his bag and put them on the counter. The butcher walked out of the freezer, crate with blood-filled bottles in his hands. Tommy packed them all to his bag and asked:

-How much I owe you?-

-25 dollars.-

Tommy froze for a second, completely dumbfounded. Butcher noticed it and quickly explained:

-Yes, I know that last time you only paid 10 bucks but right now I have trouble with my supplier -more specifically lack of thereof- and I had to raise the prices on everything. I hope you understand.-

-Yeah, I get it…- Tommy sighed and pulled out 25 dollars from his wallet, handing it to the butcher.

When he was hiding his wallet, Tommy noticed two stacks of flyers next to each other. One of them were from New Salem Society depicting a human woman being assaulted by different supernaturals shown in a caricatured way. There were words that said: ‘Help us stop this unholy plague. Join New Salem Society!’. The other stack of flyers belonged to Children of Hecate. It shows a small child running in fear with various anti-supernatural slurs chasing them. Below this scene was a sentence that read: ‘Help us change the world for the better. Join Children o Hecate!’. It was very odd that those flyers were put together. Tommy was about to ask but butcher answered his question before he could open his mouth.

-Before you ask, no, I don’t support neither of these groups.-

Tommy raised an eyebrow and butcher continued.

-If I had only from NSS then all supernatural folk wouldn’t buy from me. If I had only from CoH then I probably would have to replace windows quite often. So I allow both groups to leave their flyers for my business sake.-

Tommy simply nodded, understanding his reasoning. He did take a CoH flyer though. He bid his goodbyes and went on his way. Tommy kept on encountering Children of Hecate. Maybe it’s a sign. Perhaps Destiny itself tries to tell him to change his fate. This thought was accompanying him on his return to home.

Mrs. Miller greeted him in hallway, carrying her groceries. Tommy asked her if she needed help with bags but she said it’s okay. They started talking about how their mornings went and Tommy decided to inform her:

-I’ll be working tomorrow…- he was interrupted mid-sentence.

-Yes, I know Thomas. You don’t have to tell me every time about when you have your nightshifts, I’m not your mother.-

-I will be doing a daily shift and I doubt that it will end on just one. I’m telling this, so you wouldn’t be surprised when I’m gone.- Tommy finished.

Mrs. Miller gaped at Tommy, completely dumbfounded by this. She huffed angrily:

-Does this moron knows that you have the Sunlight Overexposure Disorder? And therefore you can’t be on the sun for some time?-

-He knows and, frankly, he doesn’t care.- Tommy replied.

Mrs. Miller let out a angry groan, muttering under her nose every obscenity she could imagine. Tommy decided to say:

-Abigail, it’s alright. You don’t need to be angry on my behalf. Really.-

Mrs. Miller reluctantly let it go, but she said it was unfair. Tommy agreed with that but there’s little he could do about this. He checked his watch to see if he is running late for his appointment. He wasn’t but he’d rather be a bit earlier at Sybil The Prophet’s Hospital. He told Mrs. Miller about it and she said to be careful on the way there. Tommy thanked her and got inside his flat to drop the bottles in the fridge. After that, he exited the flat and went to train station to get to the hospital.

* * *

The waiting line to the doctor’s wasn’t as long as Tommy expected. Just a few people waiting besides him. He was an hour early, so Tommy patiently waited for his turn. He was reading some magazine that was lying around. Suddenly a voice rung out:

-Mr. Thomas Angelo?-

Tommy looked up to see the owner of the voice. He saw a nurse, fairy with slightly translucent, glittery skin and brightly colored wings, walking up to the waiting in line. She smiled gently and said:

-The doctor will see you now.-

Tommy got up from his chair and followed the nurse to doctor’s office. He went inside the room, where the doctor was sitting behind his desk.

-Hello Mr. Angelo.- doctor said.

-Hi doc!- Tommy responded.

-How are you feeling today?-

-Quite well.-

-Let’s start examination, alright?- doctor asked.

-Sure.-

The examination didn’t took too long and doctor seemed to be satisfied with the results.

-Alright, looks like you just need to avoid the sun for few more days and you should go back to full health!-

-Yeah… about that…- Tommy started.

The doctor rose an eyebrow, waiting for Tommy to finish his sentence.

-I will have to work a full day tomorrow. And I doubt that it will end on just one.-

Doctor let out a disappointed sigh and scratched his chin, thinking about the solution to this situation. He asked:

-Is it possible to change your shift schedule? I would really rather if you stay out of the sun.-

Tommy shook his head and said:

-Either I go to work or I will lose my job. And nowadays, it’s better to have a job.-

-I understand… do you have in possession a special potion? And know how to use it?-

Tommy confirmed both questions. Doctor said, that he should use it to minimize the sun’s effect, that would hinder Tommy’s recovery. After this, Tommy paid what he was due and exited the doctor’s office. He would rather adhere to doctor’s recommendations and stay out of the sunlight but there’s nothing he can do. He just hoped than the next day would be cloudy…

* * *

23rd of September came too fast to Tommy and it wasn’t a cloudy day as he wished for. No matter. A job is job, and he’s going to do it. Even if he doesn’t want to. Right now, he parked his cab under train tracks in Holbrook. He smoked a cigarette while leaning on the taxi. He enjoyed smoking, understanding the appeal behind it. His boss demanded the money, for the cab he ‘destroyed’. He brought the money and boss, of course, asked how Tommy got this much money in such short amount time. Tommy told him that he won it at poker, just like Sam said he should. His boss didn’t seemed to believe him but he took the money nonetheless. Then, he sent Tommy to work. So, Tommy did that. He’s been working since 5 AM and, so far, the only clients he serviced were just plain ol’ assholes. Guys late to work, drunkards thinking that 7 in the morning is a wonderful time to get shitfaced, snobs that treat taxi drivers as something worse than mud or just people mad at everything and everyone for the sake of being mad. Tommy decided to stroll around the cab, while finishing his cigarette. With corner of his eye, he noticed an older woman approaching him. There were other taxis parked nearby, so it didn’t necessarily had to be him. Soon, his doubts were cleared up when the woman asks:

-You there! Driver?-

-Yes ma’am!- Tommy stated.

-Are you driving or loitering?-

-Driving, ma’am. Always drivin’-

Tommy threw away his cigarette while the woman got into his cab. He got in too and put gloves on his hands. After he was done, he looked over his shoulder and asked her:

-Where to?-

-St. Michael’s Church. Directly.- she responded.

Tommy nodded and pulled out of his parking spot. He was about to join the traffic when lady added quickly:

-And careful, please!-

-I always drive careful.- Tommy proudly said.

-Then you’d be the first.-

The first 2 minutes of the ride were calm, radio softly playing some jazz. In the rear mirror, Tommy observed how the woman’s scowl was deepening with every second. Finally, she snapped and said very loudly:

-Turn that racket off!-

_‘She’s bossy…’_ Tommy thought, but he did what she demanded. They were getting near the City Hall. There were people gathering in front of it. Upon a closer inspection, he noticed that it was a NSS rally. People were holding banners with anti-supernaturals slogans, chanting racial slurs and demanding repeal of every pro-supernatural law that exists. Some of those banners contained a simple sentence that said: _Catholics against supernaturals!_ All of this display of hatred towards supernaturals made Tommy extremely uncomfortable. The older woman muttered under her breath:

-Fake Christians…-

Tommy was shocked by this. He assumed she would support the NSS. He decided to make a small talk.

-Morello says that he and his organization are representing the Christians.- he said.

-Well, he’s lying! In the Bible it says ‘Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself’. Since you, magical folk, live and continue to exist, it means that God created you for a reason. And who we are, to interfere in his divine plan!- she ranted.

Tommy was about to ask how she knows he was a supernatural, but decided against it. She probably guessed it by Tommy’s reaction to this rally. They passed the City Hall and were getting near the church. She asked to stop by the park, near the church. Tommy did that. After they stopped, Tommy looked over his shoulder and said:

-Here you go. St. Michael’s. That’ll be thirty cents.-

The lady handed the money and, while she was getting out, she said:

-The only tip I’ll give you is to watch your head, especially around the NSS. And stop smoking in your vehicle! I felt like I was sitting in an ashtray…-

-Sure, whatever you say.- Tommy responded.

She finally got out of the taxi and Tommy let out a sigh o relief. He decided to roam around the city to find more fares. Maybe the next ones will be better.

He was wrong. They weren’t better. One guy, stockbroker or lawyer, was outright mean to Tommy, saying that taxi driver isn’t a real job (him and Mrs. Miller would have such a wonderful conversation about this). A lady with a big banner, that was late for NSS rally. It was a miracle that she didn’t noticed Tommy sweating bullets. At least, the latest client was rather OK. Sure, his breath smelled worse than the distillery but he was quite friendly. They landed in Little Italy and this guy -whose name is apparently Lucio- even offered him a coffee. Tommy took the opportunity, deciding that it would be nice to take a break. Right now, he parked on the parking lot, closest to the coffee stand, sipping on that coffee. Vampires can eat human food, but it won’t be nutritious, it would just make them feel full. Tommy sat in his seat contently. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. All this came to a sudden stop, when window was smashed to pieces. Tommy, instinctively, ducked to avoid being hurt by those shards. The onslaught continued, front window covered in cobwebs from all those hits. The door with broken window opened abruptly, some lean looking guy appeared and said:

-Hey, how you doin’, pal? You remember me?-

That man barely uttered those words as he grabbed Tommy be the jacket and pulled him out of the car, throwing him on the ground. When Tommy was about to get up from the ground, a kick stopped him from doing so. After that kick came another and another and another. Tommy could hear in between the hits the shattering of the glass and crunch of crushing metal. He didn’t knew these men but, apparently, they knew him. And were pissed at him for some reason. A final kick came to his face, breaking the nose in the process. Tommy cradled his broken nose while attacker loomed over him and told him:

-Huh? Mr. Morello’s a little bent. Shouldn’t go helpin’ Salieri’s goons, huh? Now I’m gonna have to give you a beatin’, just so you always remember where you belong. Make it so you won’t do much walkin’ for a while…-

The assailant turned around to face his buddy while saying the last sentence, so Tommy decided to use this opportunity to escape. He quickly got up, pushed his attacker against his friend and made a run for it. Both men stumbled a little, shocked by this but promptly recovered. The leaner guy chuckled and said:

-Look at this vamp! I didn’t think he’d make if fun! Let’s get him.-

He took out his gun and both men started chasing after Tommy.

* * *

Paulie and Sam were enjoying their morning coffee as they were standing in front of the Salieri's Bar. Sam was smoking a cigarette, per usual, and listened to Paulie's rambling about something Vinnie did during one of the chores for CoH. He liked to listen to Paulie's voice, no matter what he was saying. It always soothed him, calming down his frazzled mind. And helped him snap out of the ‘flashes’ he himself in from time to time. He uses his gift of clairvoyance almost constantly, mostly to predict how the next few hours would look like. He especially adored to mess with people by answering their questions before they're even said. He just loved to see the confusion on their faces. But he didn't abused it. There are still a parts of his life he doesn't know yet and he chooses not to. For the sake of his own sanity. Paulie, suddenly, changed the topic of their conversation with the question about his opinion on starting an all-out war with NSS. Paulie was in favor of that, saying that it would finally show Morello's real colors. Sam thought that it would also hurt CoH reputation and make them new enemies in the process. Before Sam could voiced this, a series of distant bangs were heard. Sam mumbled:

-Gunshots...-

Paulie looked at Sam and said, raising an eyebrow:

-Maybe it's an exhaust pipe in someone's car.-

-Nah, that ain't it. Someone is shooting a gun in the alleyways...- Sam stated.

Paulie hummed. Sam rose an eyebrow and asked:

-What? You don't believe me?- Sam wasn't able to hide his smirk.

Paulie let out a chuckle, shaking his head. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed someone trying to vault a wall.

-Look at this...- he said, causing Sam to turn his head towards where Paulie was looking.

A man vaulted over the wall and started running towards the Salieri's Bar. Both Sam and Paulie recognized the man, it was the cabbie who helped them the other night with pregnant fairy. Right now, he was almost run over by a taxi and his pursuers got over the wall to continue the chase. Sam made a step forward, ready to catch the man because he looked like he was about to crash into a wall. The runner noticed that and he slowed down, knowing that he was safe.

-How you doin', kid?- Sam said as cabbie passed him.

The cabbie's pursuers were now crossing the street, one even pointed a gun at some car. Upon closer inspection, Sam was able to recognize them. Dino and Lou. Of course it's them.

-Dino, Lou. You got some business with Mr. Salieri?- he asked while stepping closer to them.

-Nah. We’re just trying to talk to that cabbie over there, that's all.- Dino responded, waiving his gun in direction of taxi driver.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see the aforementioned cabbie. The man looked like a wounded animal, clutching his ribs, fear for his life in his eyes and ready to bolt away, inching ever so slightly backwards. Sam turned his head back at Dino and said:

-That right? Well, this here’s Mr. Salieri's favorite driver. So, anythin’ you gotta say to him, you can say to me.-

Dino looked deeply displeased by this outcome. He said to Sam, grimace of annoyance written on his face:

-Is that right? Well, let me tell you somethin’ pal. We ain’t leavin’ empty handed, that’s for sure.-

-Well then maybe you ain’t leavin’ at all.- Paulie suddenly said, cocking his shotgun.

Sam, honestly, didn’t even noticed when Paulie disappeared into the bar but he was glad he did. This little standoff lasted less than a minute, but Sam could see with corner of his eye that some people on street stopped, to see the outcome. Dino and Lou looked at each other and Dino gloomily said:

-Okay then. See you boys around. Let’s go Lou.-

They turned on their heels, walking away quietly. Paulie giggled earnestly while cabbie leaned against building’s wall and muttered:

-Thanks.-

-Least we could do.- Sam responded.

Paulie came up to the taxi driver and asked him, patting his shoulder:

-You alright there pal?-

Cabbie just simply nodded. Suddenly, he bounced off the wall and said:

-Thank you guys for the help, but I gotta go back to work or my boss will rip my head off my shoulders.-

-You sure?- Paulie asked.

-Yeah, I’m sure.- the man clasped his hands together- Thanks for help again, it means a lot to me.-

And with that, the cabbie turned around and left in the same direction as he came here. Paulie walked up to Sam, pressing his chest against Sam’s back, chin resting on his shoulder and said:

-You told me that he would join us…-

Sam sighed and told Paulie:

-How many times I have to tell you that future is not set in stone. It’s more like a tree that…-

-…that has one trunk but many branches, yes I know Sammy, you don’t have to tell me this every time.- Paulie interrupted mid-sentence.

Sam just hummed. Then he said:

-Alright, let’s get back to the bar because I don’t want a random police officer to give you a ticket for waiving a shotgun around.-

Paulie barked out a laugh and gave Sam a gentle kiss on his neck. They headed back inside. And, as for the cabbie… Oh, he’ll join. If not now, then later. Sam was sure of it.


	3. Lost Job, Found Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live!!! I'm sorry about how I didn't post anything new last month. January was a rough month for me (12 exams in one month let's gooo >.<) and it completely drained my motivation for writing but now new chapters should appear more often! Probably... Nonetheless, enjoy!

Tommy got back to his taxi, only to see that it’s completely wrecked. Front window was gone, same goes for door windows, the number of dents on the hood was uncountable and tires were slashed. His attackers must had came back and finish the job. He bit his own hand because he knew his boss will kill him for this. He got in and started to drive towards the garage, which was simply a grueling task due to those slashed tires. After an hour, he finally got there. He rolled in, with his colleagues staring at him in shock. Unfortunately, boss was also there, his face red with anger. Tommy got out of his demolished cab and was greeted with those words:

-Angelo, my office. Now!- boss’s voice was dripping with rage.

Tommy had expected it and was ready to walk the walk of shame. He noticed with corner of his eye how Aaron Smith was sneering gleefully, fully knowing what’s going to happen to Tommy. Tommy took a big breath in order to prepare himself mentally for a tongue lashing he’s about to have. He and his boss entered the latter’s office and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, boss started to scream at him:

-What in God’s name happened to the cab?! And don’t even think about some stupid excuse, like “I got into a accident” or some other shit like this, because I know it’s a lie!-

-The cab was destroyed by some punks because they thought that I was someone else.- Tommy said, hoping that his boss would believe him.

-Just like last time, huh?-

-What do you mean?-

-“I swerved to avoid hitting an old lady.” while the car had the damages that would never existed if that was true. Also that money you gave me, that you “won at poker”, I know for a fact that you don’t gamble. And let’s not forget, when you brought in that cab, I’ve overheard later that there was a car chase involving a taxi. You have been participating in some crime activity and this will not stand!-

-It means…-

-It means, you’re fired! Pack your things and leave!-

Tommy sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. He opened his mouth to say something in his defense. But was quickly interrupted by his, now former, boss:

-Now! Or I will call the cops!-

Tommy huffed and promptly got up from his chair. He turned on his heel and walked out of the office. He marched off to lockers to take his stuff and, of course, he was intercepted by Aaron. The bully cornered Tommy in the locker room when the latter was opening his locker.

-Looks like little leech is finally getting what he deserves!- Aaron taunted.

-Lay off, Aaron.- Tommy said irritated.

-Or what? You’re not gonna do anything against me because you are too much of a coward!-

-Last chance, back… off…- Tommy’s voice dripped with venom.

-How about no…- Aaron said and grabbed Tommy by his jacket.

This pushed Tommy over the edge. Normally, Tommy, for most of the time, didn’t use violence to solve any of his problems but this time was different. He grabbed Aaron by the collar of his jacket and hit him in the nose. Aaron was shocked for a second but quickly recovered, readying his fist to retaliate. He didn’t get the chance though, because Tommy continued his hits. He just kept hitting Aaron until he broke his nose, blood gushing out of it. He let go of Aaron’s jacket, thinking that maybe the bully would stop. But, of course, it did not stop that moron. Aaron tried for a last time to hit Tommy. That was unsuccessful, because Tommy grabbed Aaron’s head and smashed it hard against the lockers. Aaron slumped over, holding his nose and head, moaning in pain. Tommy had to step back to calm himself down and not attack Aaron anymore out of instinct. It’s been a good while since he had a taste of human blood and Aaron now was laying on the floor, completely defenseless. Sucking him dry would be so easy. The scent of fresh blood was so alluring to Tommy that he fell in some kind of daze and he snapped out of it when he heard his former boss.

-What the fuck!- his loud voice echoed in the locker room.

Tommy rubbed his face and finally opened his locker. He didn’t even bothered to explain the situation. He just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t have to. Aaron, all-bloodied up, lying on the floor did that for him. His former boss kept screaming some obscenities but it didn’t matter to Tommy, he just wanted to finally get out of there.

-That’s it! This behavior will not stand. There will be consequences!- was what caught Tommy’s ear.

-Really?- Tommy said sarcastically –so what, you’re gonna fire me? Oh wait, you already did!-

And with that, Tommy slammed his locker shut and turned towards exit. His former boss stood there, mouth agape, unable to process what happened. Tommy stormed off from the garage with every cabbie practically jumping out of his way. Only when he was outside, when he came down from adrenaline and emotional high, realization came down on him like a ton of bricks. He just beaten up a person, which could get him in prison. But Tommy highly doubted that either his former boss or Aaron would report this to authorities. So now, he has to figure out what to do with the rest of his day.

* * *

Mrs. Miller was rearranging flasks with various potions in her shop. Today wasn’t very busy when it comes to customers. Just 3 people so far, with one selling an amulet that they no longer needed. Little Owl House –Mrs. Miller’s pride- was often called by customers and others a “magical pawn shop”. Which she wasn’t mad about it. Quite opposite. She loved it because… well… her shop is a pawn shop. In beginning at least. And it all began when her husband died and she needed to get rid of some of his stuff. During that ‘wardrobe cleaning’ an idea came to her mind to make this selling of unwanted, magical and non-magical things a livelihood. Her husband did left her a hefty sum in inheritance but she knew she would die of boredom in a first few months. So, she bought a local on the first floor that used to be a smalltime hardware shop, she raided every trash can in the city (you wouldn’t believe what kinds of treasure you can find there), buying off unwanted things from neighbors, cleaning those things up and finally opening her shop. Since that grand opening, over 10 years passed and Little Owl House is doing pretty good. Roll to neighborhood popularity was a slow but steady one, so even financial problem being the Great Depression couldn’t make her go bankrupt. Mrs. Miller was still rearranging the flasks when she heard a chime from the doorbell.

-One moment!- she said.

She closed the cupboard and went behind counter where cash register was located. Without looking up she said:

-Hello! Welcome to Little Owl House! How can I… Dear heavens, Thomas! What happened to you!?-

Thomas stood in the middle of her shop, looking horrible. His clothes rumpled, hair disheveled, bright bruise on his face starting to bloom and visibly crooked nose. Mrs. Miller immediately ran up to him and grabbed his arms, dragged him to backroom. She made him sit in chair and started to examine the fractured nose. It looked like it wasn’t a complicated break, simple spell would fix it no problem.

-Alright, I’m going to fix your nose but it will hurt a bit. You understand?- she said, upon considering warning him about it.

Thomas just nodded and sighed, probably in efforts of calming himself down. Mrs. Miller brought up her hand and drew a small circle of yellow light in the air. Her eyes shone with delicate film of golden light. A spark shot out of her finger tip and straight to his nose. An audible crack was heard along with Thomas’ groan.

-OK, now I will give you some of the healing paste so…- she started but was stopped by Thomas.

-There is no need Abigail. It’s fine.-

-You have a massive bruise forming on your face, paste will help it heal faster.-

-The bruise will disappear in few hours. Vampires heal much faster than others, so healing paste would be a waste of resources.-

Mrs. Miller sighed, knowing that Thomas wouldn’t let her use it. Instead, she pulled another chair and sat down on it.

-Thomas… sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?-

Thomas was fidgeting in his seat when relaying what happened to him up to this moment. With every word Mrs. Miller became more and more furious. All she wanted to do was go to that damned garage and rip Thomas’ former boss and Aaron into pieces. How dare they hurt her surrogate son! He doesn’t know that but it’s true. He was the closest thing she had to a family and she swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to protect Thomas from harm. And if that meant committing a serious crime then so be it! Thomas, as if he could hear her thoughts, grabbed her hand and said:

-Please, do not get yourself into trouble for my sake. It’s fine…-

-No! It’s not fine! Thomas… you were attacked and you were fired from your job because of it.-

-I know, but world ain’t fair and we gotta live with it.-

Mrs. Miller sighed, knowing it was true. Still, it didn’t meant she liked it. She looked over her shoulder and grabbed a comb so she could fix Thomas’ hair. She combed his hair, making sure her numerous bracelets won’t catch and entangle on it. He didn’t said anything about it, he just let her do it. There was a comfortable silence but Mrs. Miller decided to break it.

-So, what are you going to do?- she asked.

-Find a job, that’s for sure.- he responded.

-You know… you can always work here.-

Thomas smiled sadly and said:

-Abigail… while I appreciate this, it’s not necessary. I don’t want to be a burden.-

-Thomas, you will _never_ be a burden.- she caressed his cheek.

-Still, I want to check other options.-

Mrs. Miller gave Thomas a soft smile and kissed his hair. He then got up from his seat and said something about going to his flat. Before she could say a word, someone in the shop area was calling for her. She turned around and let them know she will be there in the minute. When she turned back, only to be met with empty space in place where Thomas was. She assumed he must’ve disappeared into his living place. When she closes the shop, she’ll pay a visit to him. He’ll need a company.

Tommy got to his flat feeling exhausted by today’s events. He put his bag on the table and sat down on his couch. He sat like this for a minute. Then he grabbed a pillow and screamed all his frustrations into it. It gave some relief but definitely didn’t solve his problems. Mainly, the lack of job one. All the money he managed to save will last him for a month, maybe two, before he would be evicted and be forced to live on the streets. Mrs. Miller said that she would hire him to work in her store… but… he wouldn’t do it. Yes, he owes her his wellbeing ever since he returned to Lost Heaven but he didn’t wanted to be completely dependant on her. It’s a matter of pride for him. It may be stupid thing, Tommy knew that but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. Deciding that wallowing in his flat would do nothing good for his current situation, he got up and went for a walk, hoping it would help.

* * *

Tommy wandered aimlessly around the Little Italy for about half an hour, not knowing what to do with himself. Find a new job, that's for sure but he didn't knew where to look for it. He didn't had many qualifications. Better part of his 'adult' life spend as a part of a road crew, building roads across northern states and now 4 years as a taxi driver. That, and there weren't many employers willing to hire a vampire, especially during the Great Depression. Tommy sighed as he continued to ponder on what he could do. He noticed that he was getting near Salieri's Bar. He remembered Sam's words about him and his friend would be willing to vouch for him if he needed their help. But he knew better than going inside and asking for those two men. That would look suspicious if he asked for them, saying that he has business with them. He decided to simply go inside and wait there, hoping that they would be in the bar. Tommy checked his pockets to find his wallet. There should be a couple of dollars, so he can buy himself a drink so he wouldn't look weird, sitting in the bar with nothing. After inspecting his wallet and finding 5 bucks, he swiftly walked towards the Salieri's. When he was by the windows, he looked inside to see how many people were in there. There was only a couple who were having a lunch and an older man behind the bar. Tommy took a big breath to calm himself and went inside. He sat in one of the free booths, took off his hat and sagged in his seat. The weight of today's events was crashing down on him. He really hoped that Sam wasn't lying about their help and he could get some kind of job here. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed someone coming up to his table. A feminine voice broke Tommy out of his reverie.

-Excuse me sir.-

Tommy looked up and saw what he thought was an angel. Beautiful, dark brown, wavy hair, brilliant chocolate eyes, porcelain skin and wonderful smile that adorned her face. The clothes she wore only added to her beauty. White blouse with green skirt complements her perfectly. He also noticed that she had a chocker with pendant made out of some precious stone around her neck. She was a witch. Tommy was so rapt with her so he didn't heard what she was saying. She spoke again:

-Hello sir. Can you hear me?- she sing-songs a bit.

If Tommy could blush, his entire face would be as red as a ripe tomato with embarrassment. He had just been staring at this woman without saying a word. He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat.

-Sorry, I... got lost in my thoughts.- he let out an awkward chuckle.

The waitress smiled sweetly at him, as if it wasn't the first time something like that happened, and asked him:

-Supernatural or human?-

Tommy was a bit dumbfounded by this question but then, menus rustled as woman was adjusting them in her hands. Tommy, understanding the meaning of the query, answered:

-Supernatural.-

She handed him one menu, saying that she'll come back to him later. Then she proceeded to swiftly disappear into kitchen. His eyes followed this beautiful waitress up to her entering the kitchen and then Tommy turned his attention to the menu he was given. Every dish, beverage, desserts and snacks were neatly sorted in categories meant for different races of supernaturals. List of meals for vampires was relatively short and could be narrowed down to 'blood served with different levels of fancy' but it didn't matter too much to Tommy. It's not like he could afford to buy something more expensive. He settled on cheapest position, which was a simple blood-alcohol mix costing less than 3 dollars. Well... it wasn't the cheapest, considering the existence of watered down blood which costs around 1 dollar, but Tommy wasn't too fond of that so the second cheapest option was what he's gonna order. He closed the menu and waited for waitress to return to him. It lasted less than a minute, the woman reappeared from the kitchen with small smile on her face.

-Have you decided on what you're ordering?- she asked.

-I'll have the 'Bloody Mary'- Tommy responded, pointing it out in the menu.

-Alright then. Sit tight!-

She went to kitchen, only to come out with half-filled with red liquid. Then she started to fill rest of it with some liquor. After that, she came to Tommy and put it down and also placed a straw next to the glass. Tommy smiled and pulled out 3 dollars and said to her:

-Thanks! It'll be all I'll have.-

-Alright then! Enjoy your drink!- she chirped and accepted the money.

She walked away and with that, Tommy started sipping on his drink using the straw. As soon as alcohol and blood touched his taste buds, Tommy let out a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, unlike normal human food, alcohol did have an effect on vampires. Although they would have to drink an entire barrel to even start to feel tipsy. As he drank more, an intrusive thought creeped into his mind. From where did Salieri got alcohol? Prohibition was still in full swing and producing and/or selling the liquor could land you serious years in jail. Why would Salieri take such risks with this, especially when his organization was on the line. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a rather familiar voices.

-See? I told you he would come.-

-Yeah yeah. You don't have to be so smug about it.-

Tommy looked up and before him stood both Sam and Paulie smiles on their faces. They sat down in Tommy's booth and Paulie asked him:

-What brings you here? Last time we saw you, you rushed back to wherever you came from while saying that you need to come back to work.-

-Well... I don't have to worry about my boss anymore because he fired me.- Tommy said defeated.

Paulie was shocked by this statement and Sam was indifferent to it. He foresaw this outcome.

-What!? But... why?- Paulie inquired.

Tommy sighed and answered man's question, swirling his half-filled glass.

-When I came back to my taxi, I found it in terrible shape. It was completely destroyed. My now former boss took that as a sign that I was participating in some crime activity and therefore fired me. He wouldn't even let me explain or defend myself. And now I'm jobless.-

-That's so unfair!- Paulie exclaimed.

-Yeah, I know. But there nothing I can do about it.-

Sam hummed noncommittally while Paulie was growling lowly. Tommy spoke again:

-And that's why I'm here.-

-How's that?- Sam asked.

-Do you remember what you said after I delivered you here? About vouching for me if I ask for job or a loan?-

-I do.-

-Is... Is this offer still actual?-

Both Sam and Paulie barked out a good hearted laugh. Paulie grabbed Tommy's unoccupied hand and said:

-Of course it is, pal!-

Tommy let out a big breath he didn't knew he was holding. He was so glad that they weren't lying about this. Sam got up and got of the booth. Paulie followed him saying:

-Let's go meet you with Salieri!-

-Wait, like right now!?- Tommy was stunned by this.

-Yeah!-

This... is not what Tommy had been expecting. He thought that the interview would take place next day or bit later. By then his bruises would heal up, would pick up his best clothes and mentally prepare for it. But Tommy wasn't gonna complain. He came here in hopes of getting some kind of job and he's not going to make a fuss about it. Even if it was rather rapid. So, Tommy got up from his seat and took his cap.

-Sam, Paulie. I have been looking for you two.- a male voice was heard from behind Tommy.

-Good thing you're here, Frank.- Sam said.

Tommy turned around to see the owner of the voice. An elder man with silver hair, warm blue eyes and friendly smile stood before him. He wore gray three piece suit with purple tie and golden-framed glasses sat comfortably on his nose. Tommy could feel the aura of authority coming from the man. He must be very important within the organization. The man -named Frank- glanced at Tommy's disheveled form and asked:

-What about this young man?-

-Well, you're probably looking at our newest recruit!- Paulie exclaimed, patting Tommy a little too hard on the shoulder.

-Very well. I'll let boss know about it. And in meantime, you three go to the meeting room. We'll join you there shortly.-

-Sure thing Frank. C'mon.- said Paulie, letting Tommy know to follow him.

Tommy simply nodded and went with Paulie and Sam to the right place. He took a big, calming breath in order to try calm his frazzled mind and lose some nervousness. It's gonna be alright. It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who this beatiful waitress was...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
